


Не надо сдерживать души прекрасные порывы...

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Тони по ошибке «угоняет» тележку незнакомца в супермаркете, и они заводят беседу, перерастающую во что-то большее.





	Не надо сдерживать души прекрасные порывы...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mor_Rigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mor_Rigan/gifts).
  * A translation of [in ecstatic motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575809) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Может, из-за того, что была почти полночь вторника, а Тони не спал как минимум сутки, но вот уже добрых восемь минут он расфокусировано пялился на полки с хлопьями.

Обычно он не ходил в магазин. Он заказывал еду на дом, ведь для этого доставку и изобрели, а у него, видит бог, в ближайшее время деньги не кончатся; но Пеппер была в отпуске, а Роуди отказывался садиться на самолет обратно до Нью-Йорка, чтобы сходить в магазин вместо него — так что Тони назло им всем приперся в супермаркет самолично и теперь сравнивал между собой пачки с хлопьями.

«На кой вообще сдалось столько видов этой хрени?» — отстраненно думал он.

Нет, серьезно, покупка такого количества хлопьев могла ударить даже по его карману.

Тони сощурился на очередную коробку. Он рассмотрел уже столько вариантов, что сбился со счета. Коробка обещала «фруктовый хруст». Хер с ним. Тони мог прожить и с фруктовым хрустом.

Кинув коробку в свою тележку, он двинулся между полок, направляясь к стендам с молоком (потому что оно тоже кончилось, а весь поход в супермаркет затевался ради хлопьев на завтрак), когда услышал чей-то голос:

— Эй.

Появившийся рядом парень положил руку на его тележку. Тони нахмурился:

— Что за?..

— У вас, кхм, моя тележка, — сказал незнакомец и попытался улыбнуться, что, не мог не признать Тони, выглядело довольно мило. Для похода в магазин в будний день было, вроде бы, поздновато, но народу все равно хватало. «Странности Нью-Йорка», — решил Тони.

Он заглянул в «свою» тележку и с удивлением обнаружил, что все ее содержимое, кроме фруктовых хлопьев, и правда не его. Он на автомате ойкнул, отпустил тележку и, отступив назад, посмотрел на переминавшегося с ноги на ногу парня. 

— Извини, — Тони потер лоб. — Я не… Я просто очень устал.

— Ну, уже поздно, — миролюбиво пожал плечами собеседник, будто угон чужой тележки был для него в норме вещей, и все его знакомые только этим занимались. — Я Стив.

Тони моргнул. Он что, выглядит настолько вымотанным, что люди перестали его узнавать? Но ответил на рукопожатие этого… Стива.

— Тони.

Рука у Стива была твердой, с мозолистой ладонью и крупными пальцами, и на секунду Тони задумался, как бы эта рука ощущалась на его члене. Впрочем, он тут же отогнал эту мысль — просто устал до состояния, в котором возможно получить стояк сразу после кражи чужой тележки в супермаркете, но не собирался же он действительно дать этому произойти.

— Обычно я не краду чужие тележки, — услышал себя Тони и тут же скривился. — Я имею ввиду, это было случайностью. Конечно же. Я не пытался спереть твой… — он помахал рукой на содержимое, — джем? Он клубничный?

— Да, — ответил Стив после небольшой заминки, и Тони осознал, что все, что он только что сказал, прозвучало действительно стремно. Он хотел было извиниться, но Стив перебил его:

— А что тебя сюда привело? Ну, так поздно.

— Хлопья, — Тони достал свою коробку из тележки Стива и потряс ей. — И молоко. Оказалось, что у меня нет ни того, ни другого. А что привело среди ночи в магазин такого милого парня, как ты?

Стив замялся, косясь на собственную тележку. Ничего особенного там не было — обычный базовый набор продуктов. Хлеб, масло, бананы, несколько кусков мяса, замороженный горох. Ну, и клубничный джем, да.

— Не могу спать, — в конце концов сознался он, и Тони сразу понял, что за этим скрывается целая история. Но он не был уверен, что Стив хочет рассказывать ее прямо сейчас, поэтому просто кивнул.

Но потом рот снова предал его, ведь Тони Старк никогда не умел затыкаться вовремя — не научили:

— Какая-то особая причина? Бессонница творца? Лай соседских собак не дает спать по ночам?

Стив запнулся, и Тони пришлось сильно напрячься, чтобы не ударить себя по голове коробкой с хлопьями.

— Я бы в армии, — сказал Стив, будто сам удивляясь, что продолжает этот разговор. — И теперь я не могу. Эм. Да. Спать бывает тяжело.

— Отстойно, — единственное, что смог выдать в ответ Тони, и Стив снова пожал плечами. Плечи у него были широченные — под стать рукам.

— Но «бессонница творца» тоже попала в цель, если честно, — добавил Стив с легкой тенью улыбки, которая тут же «зацепила» Тони. Ему очень захотелось вытянуть эту улыбку наружу целиком.

— Правда? Ты делаешь… всякие творительные дела? — Тони снова помахал коробкой с хлопьями. — Художник, что ли?

— Нужно было чем-то заняться, когда вернулся, да и жить на что-то надо.

— И как, ты в этом хорош?

— Ну, ничего так.

Стив снова запнулся, отчего у Тони вырвался смешок.

— Да, конечно, наверняка и Пикассо так же говорил: «Ну. Эм. Я, наверное, ничего так».

— Я почти уверен, что не дотягиваю до уровня Пикассо.

Стив убрал руки в карманы, все еще неуверенно улыбаясь.

«А, черт с ним, — решил Тони. Он стоял посреди бесконечной секции хлопьев, поздней ночью в последней стадии недосыпа. — Будем делать глупости».

— Я-то могу судить, — заявил он, на что Стив удивленно приподнял брови. — В том смысле, что я видел несколько работ Пикассо. Настоящих, не в интернете. У меня даже завалялась парочка.

— У тебя… что?

— Пикассо. У меня есть несколько его картин.

Стив уставился на него как баран на новые ворота. Потом он моргнул.

— У тебя есть, — медленно повторил он, — несколько картин. Авторства Пикассо.

— Ага, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Того самого Пикассо.

— Единственного и неповторимого.

— Пабло Пикассо.

— Этого, да.

Стив снова моргнул. Моргнул еще пару раз.

— Но почему? — в итоге выдал он, явно уступив в какой-то внутренней борьбе.

Тони наморщил нос:

— Ассистентка говорит, картины поднимают статус места. Видимо, мое присутствие недостаточно справляется с этой задачей.

Стив оглядел его сверху донизу, и Тони задумался, что именно тот сейчас видит: тренировочные штаны с въевшимися масляными пятнами, не по размеру большая толстовка, грязные кроссовки.

— Не встречай по одежке, — продолжал ухмыляться Тони. — Обычно я выгляжу намного приличнее.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Стив покачал головой, будто пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. — Я, эм… Не… — он прочистил горло. — Вы говорили что-то о том, чтобы показать мне картины?

— Было дело. Я сказал, что мог бы сравнить твои творения с Пикассо, если тебе нравится такая идея.

— Я точно померкну на фоне, — сдавленным голосом отозвался Стив, но его улыбка никуда не пропала (хотя и выглядела удивленной, словно он сам не мог поверить, что все еще улыбается). Улыбка ему шла.

— И об этом, как я уже сказал, — напомнил Тони, — судить мне. Так что, у тебя есть с собой какие-то картины, или?..

— Они у меня дома.

— Показывай дорогу, — велел Тони. А потом вспомнил про свою тележку, оставленную где-то позади. — Эм.

— Я потом схожу в магазин, — быстро сказал Стив. — Это все… это неважно. В отличие от Пикассо.

— Большой фанат искусства?

— Я же художник, мне вроде как положено.

— Вы бы подружились с моей ассистенткой, — вздохнул Тони.

Они направились к выходу, оставив тележки позади, прошли через толпу, которая все-таки не имела никакой причины находиться здесь в такое время, и вышли на холодный зимний воздух.

— Так что ты пишешь?

— Кто сказал, что я пишу?

Тони натянул капюшон на голову, чтобы укрыться от ветра.

— Выглядишь как живописец.

— И как же они выглядят?

— Как горячие блондины, — невозмутимо отозвался Тони и был награжден за это смехом Стива, хотя тот явно пытался его сдержать.

— Я пишу… эм. Разное.

— Да? Пейзажи, люди, чаши с фруктами…

— В основном воспоминания. 

Оба замолчали на какое-то время, глядя то под ноги, то друг на друга. Ветер пробирался через одежду, заставляя ежиться.

— Наброски я тоже делаю, — продолжил Стив, обхватив себя руками от холода: на нем был только свитер.

— Тоже разные? И много?

— Много, — согласился Стив. — Для живописи нужно особое настроение. Она более постоянная. А набросок можно стереть.

— Никогда об этом так не думал, — признался Тони. И подумав еще немного, выдал: — А как насчет обнаженки? Доводилось?

Это вызвало уже полноценный смех, и Тони почему-то вспомнилось чувство самого первого опьянения, эта раскрепощенность, головокружение, приятное покалывание в пальцах.

— Было дело, пару раз за все годы, — все еще смеясь ответил Стив. — И это не называют «обнаженкой», Тони.

— Но это когда рисуют голых людей, верно?

— Или пишут, — поправил его Стив. — Но да, это оно.

Тони задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Мы почти пришли, — сказал Стив и указал вперед. — Осталось просто подняться вон туда.

Тони посмотрел в указанном направлении. Здание было небольшим, но он и не ожидал чего-то особенного.

Стив повел его наверх, и Тони скривился от вида ступеней при входе: насколько просто было поскользнуться на них и пересчитать каждую металлическую панель по пути до земли, особенно по такой погоде.

Он действительно вздохнул с облегчением, когда они достигли квартиры Стива, ничего не сломав.

— У меня тут скромновато, — отметил Стив, закрывая за Тони дверь. — Особенно по меркам человека, у которого есть пара картин Пикассо.

— Зато уютно, — пожал плечами Тони. — Иногда уют важнее роскоши.

В ответ на это Стив посмотрел на него странным взглядом, значение которого Тони не смог определить. Стив снова прочистил горло:

— Эм, у меня есть студия. Но там плановая уборка, так что все работы сейчас в моей спальне.

Тони не думал, что с ним флиртуют, но черт его знает, иногда и он в этом ошибался.

— Показывай.

Все в квартире скрипело от старости, и замок на двери в спальню заедал — Стиву пришлось потрясти ручку, чтобы ее открыть, но потом все, что Тони смог выдать, было:

— Ну ни хрена себе!

Стив нервно засмеялся, а Тони без раздумий отпихнул его в сторону и прошел внутрь, чтобы осмотреть все получше: работы были разложены на кровати, приставлены к стенам, стояли на стуле за столом.

Стив был… хорош, более, чем хорош, и Тони знал, что видел некоторые из этих работ, когда его таскали по благотворительным выставкам; помнил, как Пеппер без умолку болтала об одной или двух. Тони тогда, конечно, не слушал, но теперь ему придется перезвонить и спросить, помнит ли она, потому что… черт, вау!

Очевидно, дело было в цветах. Сочетания, контрасты: между кровью, полем боя и небом на одной, между жемчугом и морщинистой рукой старика на другой. Был мужчина в баре, смотрящий в стакан виски. На этой картине линии были размытыми, а цвета яркими, что придавало ей туманный, потусторонний ореол.

«Воспоминания», говорил раньше Стив, и сейчас Тони почти что мог их ощутить, и чувства накатывали, пока он ходил от одной картины к другой, от одного наброска к другому.

Стив теребил рукава своего свитера, когда Тони повернулся к нему, но сразу же выпрямился, поймав на себе его взгляд.

— Ты хорош, — искренне сказал Тони. — Пикассо со своими картинами может идти в зад.

— Эй, не богохульствуй, — слабо запротестовал Стив, расслабившись явно сильнее, чем по пути сюда, но продолжая теребить рукава. — Пикассо создал прекрасные произведения искусства.

— Я уверен, что создал, — мягко прошептал Тони, цепляясь взглядом за заливающий кровью крышу закат, пару рук, принадлежавших явно не Стиву, мальчика с закинутой назад головой и блестящими от смеха глазами.

— Ты хорош, — повторил Тони, на этот раз более хрипло. Он сглотнул. Это было… интимным до такой степени, до какой сам Тони ничего обычно не делал, скорее пытался избегать изо всех сил. Это был Стив, пускающий его, фактически незнакомца, кстати, через прорези в броне прямо в душу, и Тони подумал в этот момент, есть ли у Стива кто-нибудь еще, кто просто приходит сюда, смотрит вокруг и впитывает все это.

Он снова посмотрел на Стива, и тот сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. Он явно переживал, словно борясь с самим собой, и сглотнул несколько раз перед тем, как заговорить:

— Насчет Пикассо...

Тони кивнул и в какой-то момент оказался еще ближе. Настолько, что мог рассмотреть каждую ресницу Стива и румянец на его щеках, постепенно становившийся все ярче.

— Я подумал, мы могли бы это ненадолго отложить — выдохнул Стив, и Тони даже успел издать какой-то согласный звук, прежде чем притянуть его к себе для поцелуя. Тепло раскрывшихся навстречу губ вызвало у Тони стон. Он был уверен, что никто еще не встречал его поцелуй с таким теплом.

Стив отвечал Тони со всей страстью, обхватив руками его голову и скользнув языком ему в рот.

— Черт, — пробормотал он, когда они, наконец, разлепились, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и у Тони вырвался смешок.

— Когда ты говорил позже, ты имел ввиду?..

— Завтра, — кивнул Стив, запутавшись пальцами в его волосах. — И я угощу тебя хлопьями.

— Лучший поход в магазин в моей жизни, — заключил Тони, и Стив, фыркнув, притянул его к себе для нового поцелуя.

***

Стив Роджерс проснулся оттого, что кто-то сопел ему в ухо.

Негромко, хвала богам. Звук был скорее мягким, может, чуть тяжелее дыхания, но Стив не мог не отметить, что проснулся он только сейчас — при том, что обычно его будило тихое мяуканье кошек на улице и приглушенные звуки сирен за несколько кварталов отсюда.

Он просыпался от малейшего шума с тех пор, как вернулся из Афганистана, но теперь у него храпели под ухом всю ночь, но каким-то образом он выспался лучше, чем за долгие месяцы одиночества.

Стив моргнул и немного повернул голову, достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть спящего рядом человека, который почти точно был Тони Старком — теперь тот был намного больше похож на известного всего миру плейбоя, чем одетый в толстовку и тренировочные штаны вчерашний парень посреди магазина.

Стив не спеша взял телефон с прикроватной тумбочки, сделал фото и отправил его Сэму с сообщением «не психуй, но это случайно не тони старк из телика?»

Он бесшумно вылез из кровати, нашарил на полу одежду и натянул ее на себя по пути к выходу. Перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь, он на мгновение задержался на пороге, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину в своей постели, до груди прикрытого простыней и с растрепанными волосами.

Это был приятный вид — кто-то в его кровати, кроме него самого. Он мог бы к этому привыкнуть — в принципе, даже если Тони просто поблагодарит его за хорошо проведенную ночь и уйдет.

Он старался не думать об этом по пути на кухню, хотя о чем тут думать — Тони Старк был известен своими связями на одну ночь. Он постоянно занимался этим до своего похищения. Супермодели покидали поместье Старков по утрам годами.

Но по возвращении это прекратилось. По крайней мере, так утверждали газеты, на которые натыкался Стив. Тони Старк был как Ким Кардашьян: невозможно было жить к Нью-Йорке и не знать о них, даже тем, кто контактировал с миром так же часто, как Стив — то есть едва ли вообще выходил из дома.

Стив порылся в закромах кухонной полки и добыл коробку, обещавшую «фруктовый хруст» — такой же точно Тони накануне тряс у него перед носом. Пакет с молоком он решил оставить рядом с тарелкой, потому что не знал, сколько молока Тони наливает в хлопья.

Телефон завибрировал, и он достал его, чтобы прочесть сообщение Сэма. Стив улыбнулся, глядя на подчеркнутые капслоком вопли, требовавшие рассказать, что случилось, где Старк сейчас, а также обещание прописать ему самое большое «дай пять» в мире при встрече.

Стив послал ответ: «Да встретил какого-то милого чувака в отделе хлопьев в магазине. Он пригласил меня посмотреть коллекцию его картин Пикассо в обмен на разрешение посмотреть мои работы. Так и не добрались до Пикассо, он все еще в моей кровати. Но “дай пять” жду с нетерпением».

Телефон завибрировал снова, меньше, чем через полминуты, и ответом Сэма был длинный ряд восклицательных знаков.

— Привет, — донеслось от двери, и Стив поднял глаза на Тони во вчерашней одежде. Тот стоял, уставившись на стол и подготовленные для него хлопья.

— Ну, я же обещал, — объяснил Стив, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как обычно. Что если Тони просто уйдет, наплевав на завтрак? Только высшей силе было известно, сколько подобных утренних разговоров пришлось на век этого человека.

Тони еще какое-то время удивленно смотрел на стол.

— Ты… у тебя даже те самые хлопья. Хех. Спасибо.

— Да не за что. 

Ладони Стива ужасно потели, пока он устраивался на другом стуле с тарелкой тостов.

Тони улыбнулся, присаживаясь за стол, и Стиву даже на мгновение показалось, что тот тоже нервничал. Он старался не быть слишком странным и не пялиться, пока Тони наливал молоко, а вместо этого сосредоточиться на тосте. Тот комом застревал у него в горле.

Когда телефон снова завибрировал, Стив не стал отвечать. Сэм мог потом проораться ему на тему «мой друг завалил самого Тони Старка».

Стив предполагал, что будет неловко, но… на самом все было не так уж плохо. Впрочем, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать после подобной ночи. Стив никогда до этого так не поступал, не цеплял незнакомцев в магазине, хотя ни один незнакомец не притягивал его так же, как Тони.

«Такое ощущение, что мы давно знакомы», — подумал Стив и почувствовал себя раздетым, даже не будучи таковым. Он показал Тони картины, которые не показывал никому, те, от которых у него сбивалось дыхание, а воспоминания оживали.

Но ему казалось, что Тони чувствует то же самое. Прошлой ночью, когда они упали на кровать Стива, стаскивая друг с друга одежду, Тони шептал, что давно этого не делал. Годами, если точнее. И что Стива могли шокировать шрамы у него на груди.

Тогда Стив нежно снял с Тони толстовку, уложил его на кровать и целовал эти шрамы, рассекающие кожу вокруг сердца. 

— Господи, — сломанным голосом простонал Тони, а потом притянул Стива обратно, сильно укусил его за нижнюю губу и всосал ее себе в рот.

Стив отогнал воспоминание, фокусируясь на ощущении холодного пола под голыми пятками и глядя в тарелку. Крошки падали на нее каждый раз, когда он откусывал от тоста.

— Я обещал Пикассо, — сказал Тони, и Стив поднял на него взгляд.

— Ты не… не обязан, — ответил он, ненавидя себя за эти слова: он хотел следовать за Тони, куда бы тот ни пошел, хотел оставить Тони здесь и опять оказаться с ним в постели, снова его раздеть — медленно, в отличие от прошлой ночи.

— Мне бы хотелось, — Тони пожал плечами и улыбнулся. Такой его улыбки Стив никогда не видел по телевизору. — Ты же выполнил обещание с картинами. И хлопьями. Это даже «фруктовый хруст».

— И как он?

— Если честно, отвратительно, я рад, что так и не купил.

Смех вырвался из груди Стива раньше, чем тот смог его удержать.

— Да, я был о них примерно такого же мнения; они у меня стояли в самом конце кухонной полки.

— Молодец, — заключил Тони, и они продолжили жевать в тишине.

Закончив, Тони положил ложку на стол.

— Так что, Пикассо?

— Показывай дорогу, — ответил Стив, вызвав у Тони широкую улыбку.

***

Они поймали такси, и Тони извинился примерно раз двенадцать за то, что у него не было с собой наличных.

— Ты бедный художник. Я должен платить, я мог бы вообще пригнать за нами вертолет. Вертолет, Стив.

— Такси меня не разорит, — успокаивал его Стив, стараясь не выдавать, настолько ему нравится, как Тони произносит его имя. — Ты можешь заплатить в следующий раз.

Слова вырвались из него будто сами собой, и он застыл. Он всегда был в этом ужасен, не мог удержаться от подобного, не мог выразить эмоции, не выглядя при этом полным идиотом… 

Но Тони сжал его руку своей, переплетая их пальцы, и Стив снова мог на него смотреть. Солнечный свет проникал через окно машины, и у Стива захватило дыхание от желания добыть бумагу и карандаш, чтобы запечатлеть то, как выглядел Тони в этот момент.

— Действительно, я могу заплатить в следующий раз, — мягко повторил тот, и уже Стив сжал его руку крепче.

***

Они зашли за кофе, и бариста косилась на Тони добрых секунд десять, принимая заказ. Стив стоял за ним, положив руки в карманы, и когда бариста вызвала «Джона Смита», поднялся и принес Тони кофе.

— Джон Смит, — прокомментировал Стив на выходе из Старбакса, и Тони пожал плечами:

— Так проще. 

Почему-то Стив в этом не сомневался.

Тони извинялся еще какое-то время, даже когда они уже спускались в гараж, а потом рассмеялся, глядя на выражение лица Стива.

— Ты не можешь хранить оригинальные полотна Пикассо в гараже.

Стив сокрушенно покачал головой. Тони в ответ только рассмеялся еще раз и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ты так мил, когда что-то тебя возмущает, — сказал он, но Стив был занят попытками совладать с лицом и не выдать своего удивления — поцелуев он никак не ожидал.

Тони включил свет, и Стив увидел их. Три оригинальные картины Пабло Пикассо, которые были от него буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Если бы Стив захотел, он мог бы до них дотронуться. С секунду он просто… пытался осознать всю важность момента: он никогда не думал, что сможет оказаться так близко к чему-либо подобному.

— Плакать будешь? — поинтересовался Тони, и Стив улыбнулся, уловив за его небрежным тоном искреннюю заботу.

— Не буду, — ответил он. Ладно, возможно, его голос и звучал немного сипло… Это просто потому, что еще утро. Точно. Даже если солнце было уже высоко, когда они выходили из такси.

— Я все равно думаю, что твои лучше, — сказал Тони через минуту, и Стив действительно рассмеялся, потому что… ну в самом-то деле!.

— Я принимаю этот комплимент с изрядной долей сомнения, — Он повернулся к Тони. — Хотя тебе простительно — ты же не знаток.

— Я, может, и не знаток, но твои картины явно лучше, чем… — Тони помахал рукой, — эти Мистеры Картофельные головы.

— Это искусство, Тони. Это Пикассо.

— Мистеры Картофельные головы.

Он повторил это, кивнув на картину, и скорчил ей рожу. Это было так мило, что Стив не мог с ним спорить. Он издал еще один смешок и приобнял Тони, притянув его к себе, чтобы они стояли рядом.

— Отдай должное искусству, Тони. 

В ответ на что тот повернул голову и потерся носом о его щеку. Потом Стив почувствовал его губы у себя на шее и непроизвольно поднял подбородок, чтобы дать ему больше места.

— Тони.

— Я отдаю должное искусству, — прошептал Тони ему в шею, продолжая ее целовать. — Просто не тому же, что ты.

— Тони, —повторил Стив, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал укоризненно, но кого он обманывал? Желание, которое он ощутил накануне, уже поднималось в нем, заполняя все мысли и тело, нестерпимое в своей ненасытности. Он повернулся в надежде на нормальный поцелуй, и Тони его не разочаровал.

Прозвучал мягкий, удовлетворенный и полный облегченного «ну наконец-то» вздох; Стив не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто из них его издал, но был полностью согласен. Он раскрыл губы Тони языком, придерживая его за шею так, как тому нравилось прошлой ночью.

— Точно лучше, чем Пикассо-Картофельная-Голова, — пробубнил Тони ему в губы, и Стив подумал, что непременно должен отстраниться и посмотреть на него с осуждением. Обязательно. Может быть, чуть позже.

Он засунул руки Тони под толстовку и провел ладонями по гладкой коже. Тони издал вдохновляющий стон и прижался к нему сильнее, сжав его шею.

— Боже, можно я тебя нарисую? — выдохнул Стив ему в рот, и понял, что сказал, только когда Тони замер.

— Нам нужно останавливаться?

Стив покачал головой, и Тони снова впился губами в его шею, наверняка оставляя очередной засос в пару ко вчерашнему. И только промычал удивленно, когда Стив сжал руки на его бедрах и поднял, заставив обхватить себя ногами за пояс.

— Я могу сделать это позже, — пообещал он — Где?..

— У меня штук сто гостевых спален, выбери любую поближе, давай уже, не тяни, Стив.

Стив кивнул и понес его вверх по лестнице.

***

Позже Тони взял в руки отрывной блокнот и бумагу и с комментарием «Для ночных уравнений» протянул их Стиву.

Тот тут же начал набрасывать Тони, лежащего на гостевой кровати на животе, с парой засосов на шее и еще одним, видневшимся на бедре.

— Не шути про Титаник, — попросил Стив, выводя линию позвоночника. — Ты выше этого.

Тони только ухмыльнулся в подушку:

— Не обещаю.

***

Остаток дня прошел так:

Стив сделал несколько набросков Тони, чтобы привыкнуть к форме его тела карандашом так же, как руками, но потом снова пустил их в ход (как и остальное тело), потому что он мог сделать не так уж много эскизов Тони в борьбе с постоянным желанием его поцеловать.

Они в основном оставались в постели, и Стив не замечал течения времени из-за пугающе технологичных штор, создававших иллюзию любого желаемого времени суток. Урчания голодного желудка, однако, не заметить было нельзя, и в конце концов Стив предложил:

— Можем сходить в тот же супермаркет, посмотреть, как там наши тележки. Замороженный горох уже, наверное, совсем расклеился.

— Я так сожалею, что разлучил вас с замороженными бобовыми.

Грудь Тони вздымалась после их третьего... или четвертого раунда? Стив сбился со счета, и ему это нравилось.

Он хотел только поцеловать Тони, но это снова переросло в нечто большее и продолжилось до тех пор, пока живот Стива не возмутился снова. Это звучало так, словно тот готов был на кого-нибудь напасть, и Тони начал смеяться.

— Мы всегда можем продолжить позже.

— Закажем еду?

— Теперь ты говоришь на моем языке, — обрадовался Тони и уже собирался проверить, не удасться ли ему отвлечь Стива от заказа еды поцелуями, когда внезапно прозвучавший телефонный звонок заставил их обоих подпрыгнуть.

— Стоит ответить, — заметил Стив. — Ты пропал с радаров после похода в магазин. Могут решить, что тебя опять похитили.

Тони застонал и грустно вздохнул:

— Да, не хотелось бы.

Он встал с кровати и начал рыться в тренировочных штанах на полу. В итоге он их победил и лучезарно улыбнулся Стиву, который показал ему большой палец в ответ.

— Алло?

— Тони! — Голос Пеппер звучал так, что Тони сразу подумал — должно быть, он пропустил очень, очень много сообщений. Достаточно для очередного повышения зарплаты. — Где тебя носит?

Тони проверил. Восемнадцать пропущенных вызовов и тридцать два сообщения. Упс. Да, повышение зарплаты однозначно.

— Я дома, не волнуйся, Пепс, — заверил Тони, садясь обратно на край кровати. И постарался не выдать голосом довольную улыбку, когда Стив, придвинувшись ближе, обнял его сзади и начал целовать в шею. — Я тут в полном порядке, не стоит приезжать, чтобы меня проведать.

На другом конце провода повисла тишина, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего.

— Ты там с кем-то, Тони?

— Ты имеешь в виду вообще или прямо сейчас?

— Ты согласился перестать заниматься сексом, когда я говорю с тобой по телефону; я это точно помню, ты подписал специальную форму в начале двухтысячных, ты не мог уже об этом забыть.

— Я помню, — прерывисто ответил Тони, поворачивая голову так, чтобы Стиву было сподручнее. Когда он выйдет из этой комнаты, то будет выглядеть как леопард. Он уже побаивался своего будущего отражения. — Ты по делу звонишь, Пеппер, золотко?

Губы Стива на его шее замерли, и Тони, которого это почему-то расстроило, повернулся к нему, выговаривая одними губами: «ассистент».

«Оу», — в такой же манере ответил Стив и кивнул, после чего Тони снова указал на свою шею.

«Продолжай».

Стив со смешком послушался.

— Звоню проверить, не заперся ли ты в мастерской на три дня, как обычно. Я рада, что ты в порядке.

— А… да, в порядке, Пеп.

— Рада слышать, мистер Старк. А теперь, к последнему вопросу…

— Я не «с кем-то» прямо сейчас, но это очень сильное «с» происходило буквально десять минут назад. Он все еще здесь и может тебя слышать, судя по тому, насколько близко он к телефону.

— Очаровательно.

В голосе Пеппер послышались возмущенные нотки, но Тони проигнорировал их, передав телефон Стиву и велев поздороваться.

Стив посмотрел на телефон как на бомбу, которая вот-вот могла взорваться. Выглядел он при этом так, будто больше всего ему хотелось вернуться к своему занятию (или хотя бы оказаться подальше отсюда), но Тони продолжал воодушевленно совать ему телефон и делал это до тех пор, пока Стив все-таки не приложил его к уху:

— Алло?

— Здравствуйте, — ответила Пеппер после удивленной паузы. — Я Вирджиния Поттс, ассистентка мистера Старка. Могу ли я узнать имя самого первого любовника, которого Тони Старк когда-либо мне представил?

— Приятно познакомиться, мисс Поттс, — Стив не был уверен, как ответить на вторую половину и чувствовал себя странно, разговаривая с ней, прикрывшись одной только простыней. — Стив. Мое имя, в смысле. Это Стив. Роджерс. Меня так зовут.

Тони трясло от едва сдерживаемого смеха, и Стив слегка оттолкнул его, из-за чего тот подался назад, но тут же качнулся обратно. «Помолчи», — попросил Стив губами.

— Стив Роджерс. — Голос Пеппер звучал так, будто она в чем-то сомневалась, и в нем была еще какая-то эмоция, которую Стив не мог распознать. — Вы же не имеете ввиду Стива Роджерса, художника? Из Бруклина?

— Это я, — удивленно ответил Стив. — Конечно, если в Бруклине не живет другой художник по имени Стив Роджерс.

— Я… нет, других нет, только вы, — Пеппер немного сбилась. — Вы… о боже, я обожаю ваши картины, они прекрасны.

— Спасибо, — ответил Стив, которому оставалось только пожать плечами в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тони. Тот нахмурился. 

«Ей нравятся мои работы», — постарался объяснить Стив.

— А, черт, точно, — Тони хлопнул себя по лбу, и Стив толкнул его локтем.

— Я всегда пытаюсь уговорить Тони купить одну из ваших картин для галереи, но он никогда этого не делает.

— Ну, а теперь сделаю, — громко заявил Тони, склонившись к трубке. — Он не виноват, что я нарочно не смотрел на картины, когда ты таскала меня на эти бесконечные выставки и показывала все подряд. Да я его картинами все стены завешу!

— Тони, — смутился Стив, и Тони укусил его плечо.

— Завешу, — повторил он, как настоящий плечекусающий идиот.

— Завесишь, успокойся, — Стив был готов поклясться, что Пеппер улыбается в трубку. — Ладно. Ну, вы приятная замена всему тому, что Тони обычно притаскивал домой.

— С… спасибо.

— Спасибо! — крикнул Тони, и Стив перекатился на живот, чтобы Тони не мог больше дотянуться до трубки.

Тот тут же к нему подполз, и они устроили молчаливую борьбу, в итоге которой телефон оказался в вытянутой над головой руке Стива. Достаточно близко, чтобы тот еще смог расслышать:

— …было приятно с вами поговорить, Стив Роджерс.

— С вами тоже, — ответил Стив, не давая Тони дотянуться до телефона. Он удержался от возмущенного вскрика, когда тот начал коварно его щекотать, и свободной рукой попытался отвести от себя его руки.

— Пожалуйста, напомните Тони, что у него встреча с послом Японии через два дня, — вежливо попросила его Пеппер. До этого подобные фразы Стив слышал только по телевизору.

— Да, конечно, — смущенно согласился он, и когда Пеппер попрощалась, так же вежливо ответил: — До свидания.

Повесив трубку, он кинул телефон на другую половину кровати — та была такой огромной, что ее хватило бы на Стива, Тони и еще пятерых человек как минимум — и ловким броском уложил Тони на обе лопатки, придавив его сверху своим телом. 

— Никакой щекотки, — с притворной серьезностью заявил он смеющемуся Тони, прижав его запястья к кровати по обеим сторонам от его головы. — Кто вообще щекочет людей, когда они говорят по телефону, господи?

— Прости. Я так сожалею. — Сожалеющим Тони, конечно, ни разу не выглядел. Стив наклонился для поцелуя... и тут его живот громкими звуками снова напомнил о своем существовании.

Стив что-то возмущенно проворчал и опустил голову Тони на плечо.

— Мы собирались заказать еды, — напомнил тот, и Стив кивнул:

— Сначала меня отвлек телефон. А потом ты.

— Та-ак сожалею.

Тони ухмылялся как довольный кот, и Стив снова поцеловал его, но на этот раз все-таки быстро, а потом перекатился за телефоном на ту часть кровати, где тот отдыхал где-то в простынях после его броска.

***

Они заказали лапши и даже умудрились добраться до двери, когда ее привезли. По дороге Тони показывал Стиву свой дом, который был намного больше, чем казалось по пути из подвала до гостевой спальни.

— Запиши на меня, Келс, спасибо.

Девушка из доставки мило улыбнулась и посмотрела на Стива, приподняв брови. Стив сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, думая, появятся ли позже в журналах фотографии всего этого, и запоздало жалея о решении рассекать в одних только джинсах.

Тони предложил включить какой-нибудь сериал, Стив согласился, и в итоге они посмотрели пять эпизодов «Бруклина 9-9», забыв про еду, которая за это время успела остыть, потому что совместный просмотр и разговоры оказались куда интереснее. Раз за разом они вступали в шутливую перепалку, поставив плеер на паузу, и спорили до тех пор, пока один из них не вспоминал, что надо бы продолжить просмотр — и все повторялось заново.

Стив устал воевать с палочками и сделал выбор в пользу вилки, потешаясь над попытками Тони «показать ему мастер-класс».

— Просто… используй вилку, ради бога, она прямо перед тобой, их выдают глупым американцам специально для этого, — веселился Стив, наблюдая, как Тони в очередной раз роняет еду на футболку. 

Тони, шутливо огрызаясь, поднес картонную коробку к себе так близко, что лапше было просто некуда больше падать, и в конечном итоге просто вытряс ее себе в рот, заставив Стива смеяться до слез.

Через пару минут тот успокоился, хотя его плечи все еще вздрагивали от смеха.

— Я сто лет так не смеялся, — признался он, почему-то чувствуя себя здесь в большей безопасности, чем на сеансах терапии, а он, видит бог, побывал на многих из них. Что-то было в этой полутемной комнате, где главная героиня улыбалась им с экрана, а их с Тони ноги переплелись самым прекрасным в своей обыденности образом.

Тони просто пожал плечами, вылавливая из коробки остатки лапши.

— Стоит почаще заставлять тебя так смеяться, — сказал он и прервался, чтобы прожевать. Потом проглотил и продолжил: — Тебе стоит… ну, знаешь, заходить. Чтобы я мог это делать. В смысле, «заставлять тебя смеяться».

На Стива он при этом не смотрел — уставился в коробку, будто в жизни не видел ничего интереснее.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, чего с ним не бывало с тех пор, как он перерос свою астму. Он надеялся, что Тони чувствовал то же, что и он, что последние полтора дня были для того так же прекрасны, и что Тони так же хотел продолжать с ним встречаться, а это, стоило признать, было бы очень-очень часто.

Стив с ужасом услышал свой ответ:

— Конечно, так долго, как ты захочешь. 

Тони поднял на него глаза, приоткрыв рот, и после этого им стало не до шоу.

***

На следующее утро они тоже проснулись вместе: это был дом Тони, и тот мягко похрапывал Стиву в ухо — лучше любой колыбельной.

В этот раз, когда Стив встал с кровати, Тони проснулся. Сел и зевнул так, что чуть челюсть не вывихнул.

— Не то чтобы я был против того, чтобы ты постоянно разгуливал тут голым, — сказал Тони, сбивая сердце Стива с ритма этим «постоянно», — но ты носишь эту одежду уже два дня.

Стив посмотрел на футболку, которую собирался надеть. Пахла та, конечно, далеко не розами.

— Я могу одолжить тебе что-нибудь. — Стив уставился на грудь Тони, пытаясь подобрать верные слова, чтобы не обидеть. — У меня есть пара футболок неправильного размера, — добавил Тони, улыбаясь в ответ на выражение его лица. — Они тоже будут в обтяжку, но должны подойти.

— Спасибо.

Стив кивнул и подошел к комоду, на который указывал Тони. Достав оттуда футболку с длинным рукавом, он натянул ее на себя, смеясь над издаваемыми Тони одобрительными звуками. Футболка действительно натянулась на мышцах торса и рук, но могло быть и хуже.

— Спасибо, — повторил Стив и развернулся, простояв так достаточно долго, чтобы Тони спросил:

— Что?

— Хотел пробежаться. Я обычно бегаю перед завтраком. Мог бы вернуться попозже, и мы бы поели вместе? Еще достаточно рано.

— Да, конечно, сколько сейчас вооб… господи, полвосьмого, — простонал Тони, увидев время на телефоне. Он помахал Стиву рукой. — Ни в чем себе не отказывай, мне тоже надо немного поработать. Оказывается, я тут прохлаждаюсь.

— Извини, — сказал Стив и, наклонившись, поймал губами его улыбку.

Тони пропустил его волосы сквозь пальцы — жест близости, возможно, чересчур чрезмерной для кого-то, кого он знал всего два с половиной дня.

— Оно того стоит.

***

Стив широко улыбался, прокручивая в голове эту фразу добрых полпути обычного своего маршрута, до которого от Тони ему пришлось довольно долго добираться.

Скоро он увидел впереди знакомую спину и, улыбнувшись еще шире, догнал ее обладателя.

— Слева!

Сэм, как всегда, ответил ему возмущенным взглядом. Потом быстро пробежался по нему глазами и фыркнул:

— Чувак, ты что, под кайфом?

— Я не под кайфом, Сэм, я просто… счастлив.

— Да, еще бы. Но больше похоже на то, что ты закинулся экстази. Как там Старк? Это же Старк, да? Тот самый Тони Старк?

— Ага, он.

— Охренеть!

— Да ничего такого. — Стив немного отклонился от курса, чтобы не наступить на голубя, который не желал уходить с дороги. За это он и любил Нью-Йорк: тут даже голуби были упрямыми. — Его ассистентка сказала, что ей нравятся мои работы.

— О, да у тебя фанаты в высшем свете. Так что, Старк реально так хорош, как пишут в журналах?

— Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой.

Сэм двинул его плечом.

— Чувак, если не со мной, то с кем? Баки возвращается только через два месяца.

— Я не буду обсуждать свою личную жизнь ни с кем из вас.

Стив сжал губы, а Сэм победно рассмеялся, несмотря на то, что сбился с ритма.

— У моего дружбана появилась личная жизнь, — разглагольствовал он, а Стив в ответ шипел и просил заткнуться. Сэм, не обращая внимания, хлопал в ладоши и улюлюкал, пугая прохожих. — Много же времени это заняло. Разве у вас обоих не было перерыва в этом деле года эдак четыре?

— Не собираюсь обсуждать это с тобой, — еще раз повторил Стив, ускоряясь, так что Сэму пришлось его догонять.

— Так вы встречаетесь? — запыхавшись, спросил Сэм уже на подходе к парку. — Или это он в своем репертуаре? Потому что он, вроде, больше таким не занимается, тем более не держит никого по два дня.

— Он меня не держал. И не держит.

Хотя мысль об этом грела. Стиву нравилось, как это звучит; ему хотелось чтобы Тони все-таки «держал» его, или он «держал» Тони, или, если им повезет, они оба «держали» бы друг друга. Стив понимал — то, что с ними было, это не просто время, проведенное вместе в постели или на диване, не просто секс пополам с разговорами и всякие милые бытовые мелочи, но даже в таком виде это было чем-то стоящим, даже если и не долгим.

Хотя в отношении последнего он очень надеялся на обратное.

***

Тони позвонил Пеппер и выдал:

— Так вот, я, кажется, запал немного сильнее, чем собирался.

Пеппер вздохнула. Этот звук всегда его успокаивал.

— Два дня, Тони?

— С половиной, — поправил он. — Я не знаю, сколько прошло часов. — В этом он врал. — Он такой… Я даже не знаю, что произошло, Пеп: в один момент я выбираю хлопья для покупки, а в следующий — уже падаю в постель с невероятным незнакомцем, которого, по ощущениям, знаю всю свою жизнь, а ведь я с ним даже часа не проговорил. Это сумасшествие, Пеп, такое дерьмо со мной не случается, и мне кажется, что он отвечает взаимностью, и это меня чертовски пугает, господи. Вчера мы несколько часов смотрели сериал, и половину сюжета прохлопали, потому что болтали, и я не заметил, сколько времени прошло, пока не поднял глаза и не увидел, что уже стемнело. И он… бля, он так хорош в постели, Пеп…

— Это мне было знать совсем не обязательно, но я за тебя рада…

— …но это, блин, одна сотая часть его достоинств, а на прошлой неделе я даже не знал о его существовании, не считая тех картин, на которые я никогда не смотрел. — Он уперся лбом в спинку кровати и повторил: — Такое со мной не случается, Пеп. Я не… он такой…

— Как насчет того, — предложила Пеппер намного нежнее, чем сделала бы это несколько лет назад, — чтобы перестать истерить на ровном месте и просто плыть по течению?

Тони счел это хорошим решением. Он действительно повзрослел.

— Я действительно повзрослел, — повторил он вслух, и Пеппер рассмеялась намного громче, чем следовало бы.

***

Стив вернулся к Тони домой и нашел того слоняющимся по кухне, а потом тупо наблюдающим, как Стив залпом выпивает полбутылки апельсинового сока.

Допив, он закрутил крышку и поморщился:

— Фу. С мякотью.

— Мякоть офигительна! — на автомате возразил Тони, и они тут же начали спор о том, что лучше — сок с мякотью или без. Спор, в котором Тони, без сомнения, одержал бы верх, если бы Стив его не прервал:

— Тони.

— Да?

Он думал, что Стив начнет очередную пламенную речь о прекрасности соков без мякоти, но...

— Наши жизни скоро пойдут своим чередом, и я очень хотел бы, чтобы ты остался в моей, когда это случится. 

Тони резко остановился. Подготовленная ответная речь про мякоть тут же вылетела у него из головы.

— Что я имею в виду, это… — Стив провел рукой по волосам с такой силой, будто пытался их вырвать. — Я хотел бы видеться с тобой и после того, как нам придется вылезти из кровати и вернуться к обычной жизни. Если ты не против.

Тони несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь решить, какая мысль больше подошла бы разумному взрослому человеку, каким он, несомненно, являлся, но потом вспомнил, что сидит в толстовке и тренировочных штанах, которые носит уже три дня, и ест хлопья, предназначенные для детей от трех до семи лет.

— Это было бы… здорово, — в итоге ответил он, и Стив перестал выглядеть так, словно собирался вот-вот свалиться в обморок. — Это было бы очень круто, я бы этого хотел. На самом деле хотел.

Стив кивнул и улыбнулся кривой улыбкой слегка контуженного человека, который по какой-то причине был этому рад.

— Здорово. Это здорово. Я… отлично.

Стив положил руки на бедра, и Тони только теперь заметил, насколько тот вспотел, насколько лучше смотрится на нем чужая футболка и насколько он разгорячен от бега.

— Возвращение к обычной жизни и повседневным делам — это все ведь не прямо сейчас, да? Мы же можем поваляться в кровати еще денек?

— Или два, — увлеченно закивал в ответ Стив. А потом нахмурился: — Нет, у тебя завтра встреча, Пеппер просила напомнить.

— Ну, — Тони положил руку на влажные от пота штаны Стива, — я скажу ей, что отвлек тебя, и ты забыл. Трагическая случайность. Мы очень-очень сожалеем об этом.

— Очень сожалеем.

Он так бы и кивал с энтузиазмом до второго пришествия, если бы Тони не остановил его, притянув в поцелуй.

***

Пеппер позвонила на следующий день около восьми утра. Тони уткнулся лицом в грудь Стива, пока она кричала в трубку, и в итоге передал ему телефон:

— Простите, мисс Поттс.

— К вашему сведению, сейчас я — полная противоположность от «простите»! И мне плевать, говорят так или нет, потому что я — ее живое воплощение… 

— Ашш.... «Тони, прекрати!»

История с телефоном и щекоткой повторилась один-в-один и закончилась таким же напоминанием Пеппер, что если Тони все-таки посмеет заняться сексом, когда говорит с ней по телефону, то будет должен ей полмиллиона долларов.

И право же, оно того бы стоило.


End file.
